


This is Us

by Liesel_Margarite



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liesel_Margarite/pseuds/Liesel_Margarite
Summary: An interlude between Rose and the Master in Pete's World.  Assumes the Duplicate Doctor is gone.  Begins with a question from the Master to Rose.





	This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Rassilon, what have I done? Apparently, I've dribbled my first fan fiction, and have had the audacity to post the un-betaed disaster. Please, be constructively critical, but kind.
> 
> In loving tribute to every Master/Rose shipper who never finished their stories.

If you were to conceive, would the offspring be part-TARDIS?

Is that what you want from me? To bear forth an army of Time Lord-TARDIS hybrids for you to spread chaos across every universe?

No, I'm just curious. Although, thanks for that terrific idea....What do you care what I want anyway? You're getting what you what you want from me. A chance to slake your grief, lust, and anger for the Doctor on me. Mind, youre free to "slake" me through what's left of my regenerations.

You talk as much as the last him did.

I'm not sure current him has as much to say. He might have regenerated by now. Could be a female. How would that appeal to you?

Doubt he'd go female. The Doctor is all too male.

Oh, he could. He has no self-control.....I've been female.

I'm sure you were a vindictive bitch.

Of course, I was. You didn't answer my question.

Oh, I've kissed a girl.

She'd still be the Doctor. You'd love the Doctor no matter what or whom he is.

True.

Are you ever going to get around to slaking yourself on me?

Is that what you think this is?

What else could it be?

I think we're done here.

What. Else. Could. It. Be.

I'm leaving.

Tell me what this is before you leave.

This is us.


End file.
